


Master & Doll

by HonestlyAfraid



Category: Original Work
Genre: Consensual, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Smut, short storys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21701959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HonestlyAfraid/pseuds/HonestlyAfraid
Summary: a bunch of short stories for a Dom/Sub couple
Kudos: 9





	1. Cold

~Master's POV~

I wrapped my arm around Doll's slumbering body and drew him closer to me.

"Cold," he whispered and gently pulled away.

"Warm," I grumbled in return, holding on tight.

"Master," he whined, pulling away again. I pressed my face to his neck, causing him to squeak and jolt up. My hands fluttered down to his hips and I looked up at him. So beautiful in the midnight moon with ethereal platinum hair that cascaded down his slim shoulders and pooled on the mattress, paired with cold eyes that held stormy skies; which carefully regarded me from above. He crossed his arms over his clothed chest and pushed his plump, red lips into an adorable pout that scrunched his pale face ever so slightly. I reached a frozen hand to his face and smoothed the crease between his perfect brows, causing him to shiver.

"Master, you're freezing." he took my hand in both of his and stuck it between his powerful thighs. I sighed in contentment at the warmth found there. He fell back onto the pillows with a huff and turned to his side to face me. I pushed my other hand into his shirt, placing it on the small of his back and smiled. He huffed again and rolled his eyes.

"You're lucky I love you." I leaned forward slightly and kissed his nose. He blushed and buried his head in the pillow.

"Goodnight, Doll," I muttered, as my eyes closed and I became dead to the world in slumber.

~*~


	2. The Meeting

*Doll's POV*

I ran my hand through my hair again and licked my lips, my eyes never once straying from the beautiful creature standing on the stage. He had black hair that was tousled as if he had just ran his hand through it a few times before jumping on stage, his green cat-like eyes were stark against his pale face and he was currently wearing what looked to be a very pricey three-piece black suit and dress shoes that clacked against the hardwood of the stage. He was currently giving a demonstration of some kind of bondage. The person in the ropes was a female, she had long blonde hair that was tied in a messy bun, wore a blindfold over her eyes, and was suspended about three feet from the ground in tight burgundy ropes. The room was dead silent, as was needed for this demonstration. He slid his palm over her stomach and down to her vee line. She threw her head back and her lips parted, but she remained silent. He drew his hand farther down and rubbed circles into her plush thighs. I small bit of jealousy rose within me.

Why couldn't I be the one on display with his slender, talented fingers mapping my body?   
I blushed at the thought. Why in the world was I getting jealous, I didn't even know the man.

A warm hand brushed my neck and I shivered slightly. My eyes flicked to the browns of my best friends. He smirked evilly and took my hand in his, pulling me away from the demonstration.

"C'mon, this is your first time, I want you to experience as much as possible!" he shouted over his shoulder as I stumbled behind him. I looked back at the man on stage to see him slowly untying the blonde woman and sighed deeply.

Two hours later found me once more staring at the man from the demonstration. Now, he was seated on a velvet couch speaking to the random people who would float over to him. Angel noticed my staring and elbowed me in the ribs.

"Alys is over there, I wanna sit with him. And, maybe then you can meet Alys's friend." I blushed lightly and my stomach dropped at the idea of meeting the handsome man. Angel smiled again and dragged me over, despite my protests. When we stopped before the couch, he released me in favor of sitting in a tall man- who had semi-long blonde hair and pale blue eyes sitting to the left of the mystery man- 's lap.

"Hmm, hello there beautiful." Alys cooed into Angel's ear, wrapping his arms tightly around his waist.

"Alys, Bailey wants to meet Ren." Angel nuzzled against the other man's neck as he said this.

"Ren," the mystery man looked over at Alys and cocked his head slightly. Alys flicked his eyes toward me. The mystery man looked over and smiled.

"Well, hello." he greeted. I blushed and looked pleadingly at Angel. He gave an exasperated sigh and turned to the mystery man.

"Ren, that is Bailey. He's new to all this and was hoping you'd train him." I gaped at Angel and shook my head when the man-Ren-looked away from me.

"Is that true?" he looked back over with a hopeful glint in his glowing green eyes.

"I, um, well..." my voice trailed off and my face was on fire.

"Because I'd love to train you." a slow smile crossed his plump, red lips.

"Yes," I whispered, my mind not fully comprehending what I had just gotten myself into.

"Okay, here, give me your number and I'll text you when we can meet up to discuss a contract, yeah?"

"Yeah, yes." I fumbled around in my pocket, searching for my phone. I blushed when I looked up to find Ren holding out his phone to me. He smiled before slowly trading my phone for his. With shaking hands, I entered my phone number and set it as a new contact under my name.

"Thanks," he handed my phone back and stood, showing how much taller he was than me. I looked up and gave a shy smile. "So, do you have a Sub Name?"

"I-um-n-no." I stuttered, "T-this is my f-first t-time doing something like t-this."

"Hmm, then I guess we'll have to come up with something, yeah?" I nodded my head frantically. He held out a hand to me and I quickly took it in my own. He rose it to his lips and brushed a gentle kiss on my knuckles. "I'll text you an address and time. See you later, Bailey." with that he briskly walked to the other side of the dungeon. A breathy sigh left my lips and I sunk into the spot Ren had just left.

"Guess we're gonna be nickname brainstorming tonight." Angel quipped.

"Yeah."

*~~*


	3. The Contract

~Master's POV~

I sat on the couch, waiting for my soon to be new Sub to arrive. A small knock made me jump into action, running to the door to see Bailey. A young man in his early twenties, who was about a foot and a half shorter than me with brown hair-the tips dyed red- gray eyes, a lip piercing dead center of his full red lips, a round face that looked oddly feminine, and a pale complexion, smiled up at me shyly from the doorway.

"H-hi," he whispered, his voice soft and extremely feminine. He wore black high boots that cut off at the knee and high waisted jean short shorts a nude undershirt and black skull crop-top. Bailey-wrung his hands in what I assumed to be a nervous gesture.

"Bailey," I mumbled.

"Y-yeah, s-sorry I'm late." a guilty expression ran across his face. "Tryouts took longer than I thought."

"It's fine, Dear. Here, come inside and we can begin." I stepped back and opened the door wider so he could step in. "Take a seat," I gestured towards the couch sitting in front of the large windows and the table currently holding the supplies for our contract. He nodded and went towards the couch, crossing his legs at the ankle when he was seated. "Can I get you something to drink? Water, coffee, tea, hot cocoa?"

"A water would be nice, thank you." he smiled back at me before returning his gaze to the table before him. I smiled to myself before moving around the kitchen to get us both bottles of water. I sat on his left and handed him the cool bottle of water, which he accepted with a small 'thank you.'

"Alright, let's get started, shall we?"

"Y-yes." he agreed. I picked up one of the many papers and handed it to him, followed by a sparkly silver pen.

"Will you go through this and mark each item with a zero through three? Zero would be a hard limit or something you would never try and three being a soft limit or something you would definitely, 100% want to do." He nodded and began to skim through the boxes. "Make sure to ask me if you have any questions." he nodded again and slowly began to write.

"W-what is Klismaphilia?"

"Oh, that's when you put water that is slightly warmer than the body in the anus." Bailey blushed at this and marked the box. He continued on in silence, flipping the page to see the rest. A few minutes passed before he was handing the papers back to me. I smiled and looked over them. It mainly consists of ones and twos with a few threes and zeros tossed into the mix. I nodded and set the papers aside.

"Okay, next we will go over the color system, safe words, and names." Bailey nodded. I sighed, "Bailey, for a Dom/Sub relationship to work communication is key. From now on I'm going to need you to answer me with strait 'yes' or 'no' s, okay."

He nodded before seeming to catch himself. "Y-yes." I clapped my hands together and leaned towards him slightly.

"The color system consists of three colors. Red, for stop immediately or end the scene now, Yellow, for pause something's not right, and Green, for keep going, everything is fine. Do you understand?"

"Yes," he said in a firm voice. I gave a small smile.

"I'm sure Angel has filled you in on Safe Words?"

"Yes."

"Have you come up with one?"

"Yes, it's, um. 'Boba'."

"Boba, like Boba Tea?"

"Yes."

"Okay, now, when we are in a scene you will refer to me as Master."

"Master," he repeated, his voice sent an odd shiver down my spine.

"R-right," I had to clear my throat before speaking again, as it had become raspy, "We still need to find a nickname for you."

"Right," Bailey repeated. I watched the younger man for a moment.

"Ya know, you're kind of like a doll."

"What?

"Yeah, you're beautiful like a doll, looking as if you were made in a factory with this perfect face and skin complexion, gorgeous eyes, and full lips. You're graceful like dolls are in their advertisements and you're completely willing, going off the will of your Master." Bailey blushed.

"So, Doll, then?"

"Hmm?"

"A-as my nickname, Doll."

"My Little Doll, I like it." I smiled and moved to grab the largest stack of papers. "Now, onto the final matter. This," I lifted the large stack, "Is the actual contract. We need to go over it together, sign it, and then we can begin."

"Yes, Master." I shivered again and pressed my thighs together as arousal began to stir within me.

We sat there for about an hour going over every detail of the contract, making sure we both understood each part.

"Finally, I'm going to ask that you do a medical test for any type of diseases. I get myself tested every three months and will send you my most recent results." He nodded and I allowed the small gesture to slide. Now that everything was taken care of, I staple the contract pages together, collected all of the papers from the coffee table and stood to place them in a safe spot.

"I'm going to run down to the Play-Room to put these away, I'll be right back," I informed Bailey before rushing to the hidden stairwell. When I returned Bailey was on his phone.

"The last thing we need to go over is a scheduled Play Time. So, what days do you have off?"

"Wednesday's are half days at the studio for me, and Saturday and Sunday's are off days."

"Okay, out of those three, or the possible Friday night, what would you prefer?"

"Wednesday nights?"

"Okay, now, being as today is Wednesday you have the choice to either start next Wednesday or now."

"C-can we just do it now, please?"

"Of course. I want you to go down those stairs," I paused to point at the stairwell that I left the door open to, "Get undressed, placing your clothes and such on the small stool provided, and kneel on the pillow in the center of the room. You have five minutes, if you're not in your spot by the time the five minutes have ended you will receive your first punishment."

"Right."

"Your time starts now." Bailey, I mean Doll, looked at me blankly for a moment before shooting up from the couch and down the stairs.

Five minutes passed and I walked into the Play Room through the door of the After-Care Room. Doll sat on the small pillow in the center of the room, legs folded under his bare butt and hands tangled together over his equally bare crotch. His head was downturned and his body was stiff, too stiff for my likings. I came up behind him silently and leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"Relax, My Little Doll." he shivered before the tension slowly bled from his shoulders and completely from his body. "Good, very good. You're doing so well and being such a good Sub." I ran a hand through his soft hair. "Please stand and lay on the table to your left on your back." Doll rose with the grace of the dancer he was and moved to the table. He gently heaved himself atop it and layed down as I had instructed. "I'm going to bind your wrist and ankles, color?"

"Green." I nodded and moved to my supply cabinet. I opened it and opened the first drawer to pull out four silk scarfs and my vibrating massager. I calmly walked back to him and ask for his hands. Slowly, I went around and tied each of his limbs to the table. I turned the massager on and slowly ran it up his stomach, he shivered slightly and his cock jumped up.

"Color?"

"Green." he moaned. I did it again, but this time running it around his nipples, which quickly perked up, becoming a dark shade of red. I continued doing this until Doll asked me to move. I complied, but only to begin running it over the spot just above his cock, which at this point layed heavily against his hip. It was full and dark pink, the head already dripping pre-cum.

"Perfect," I muttered as I moved the massager down to his plush thighs. I couldn't help but allow myself to grope the strong muscles. Doll withered against his bonds and let out a small whimper.

"Master, Master," he chanted. I chuckled and continued with the simulations.

"Color?"

"G-green." he stuttered and bucked when I ran the massager up his balls. "Please," he begged.

"Please what?"

"Please, can I?"

"Can you what, Doll? Complete thoughts."

"Cum, can I cum? Please?"

"Yes," at the simple word Doll's penis sputtered, releasing a thick spurt of cum over his chest and stomach. I clicked the massager off and set it aside. I ran a delicate finger through his release and hummed. "Doll, you did so well for your first time. I'm so proud of you. I can't wait to further explore this relationship with you." Doll smiled slightly and looked up at me. I walked around him and undid his bonds before lifting him into my arms. "Let's do some After-Care, shall we?" Doll hummed non-committedly, he was clearly stuck in Sub-Space. I smiled as we walked into the After-Care Room and set him on top of the small stool next to the tub. "Would you like to take a bath, or maybe cuddle?"

"Cuddles?" he asked in a shy voice.

"Okay," I pulled him back into my arms and moved us to sit in the fluffy pillow pile in the second part of the After-Care Room. I settled Doll in my lap and held him close, running a hand through his mussed hair and whispering how great he had been.

My Perfect Little Doll.

~*~


	4. Naughty

*Doll's POV*

Master's been gone for over a week now. He had to go on a field trip with his students and is supposed to return soon. I sighed and threw my body into a hard dance that had me panting when I was finished.

"Hey," a rough voice called out. I froze and looked at the door to the practice room. A figure stood in it, watching me with a hard look. "What are you doing here so late?" the voice asked, coming into the room, closing the door behind him.

"J-just practicing, sir." I squeak out. He tsked at me and walked into the room. His heavy boots slapped against the wooden floor as he approached, his badge glinting in the low lighting. I gulped in fear. He wore a police hat over his head, hiding his hair from view and kept his head bowed so I couldn't make out his facial features. If the hat and badge didn't give away the fact he was a cop, the rest of his outfit did. 

"This late into the night?" he scoffed. "You should be ashamed, what would your Master think?"

"I-I don't know. Probably displeased." I bowed my head, not even bothering to ask how he knew I was a collard sub. The officer stopped right in front of me and looked down at me, a naughty look in his eyes.

"I'm going to have to pat you down to make sure you don't have anything on you," he grumbled. I looked up in shock.

"But, sir-" I began, he lifted a hand to silence me.

"Please don't argue, I don't want to have to take you downtown." I gulped and gave a small nod. "Please go stand against that wall, legs parted and hands behind your back." I nodded and moved to comply. I wasn't sure what the officer thought he would find on me, all I was wearing was the skin-tight leggings and a baggy shirt that belonged to Master. I pressed my hands behind my back and jumped at the feeling of cold metal cuffs being put around my wrists, closing in place with a loud click that echoed in the room.

"Sir, is this necessary?" I shivered as he breathed down my neck and adjusted the size of the cuffs.

"Relax, it's a part of the protocol." I gulped and looked over my shoulder, finding my eyes to be at the height of his badge, which read 'Cristernal'. "Please breathe, I don't need you passing out on me," he whispers, his lips brushing against my ear. His hands rubbed against my chest and down to my hips. He squatted down and squeezed my thigh, tsking again.

"Did you even bother to stretch before dancing?" he grumbled. 

"Y-yes, sir." I breathed. He moved his hands down my legs and clicked his tongue. He rose to his feet and moved his hands to my shoulder blades.

"If you stretched, then why are you so tense?" 

"I-I don't know, sir," I whispered, allowing my head to fall to my chest. It snapped back up when his hands moved back to my hips and around to my vee-line. I internally cursed myself when I felt my cock hardening in my leggings. He moved one hand forward and gripped it hard.

"It seems you lied to me," he breathed. "This seems like a pretty big weapon. I guess I'll be taking you downtown after all." 

"No, please, sir," I begged in a breathy tone.

"I could always just deal out my own punishment, though I can't guarantee it to be very fair." 

"Please sir, do as you please, just don't take me downtown." I plead, leaning my head forward to touch the mirror before me.

"Fine," he responds in an annoyed tone. The hand still on my vee-line moved up to the waistband of my leggings, tugging them down. I gasped as the cold of the room hit my thighs. He moved his other hand up and grabbed the waistband of my boxers, taking them down too.

"Kick them completely off." I nodded and moved to do just that, shuddering at the feel of his clothed member pressing against my now bare butt. "You've been a bad boy while your Master was gone," he grumbled and removed his hands from my hips. One returned a moment later, the other slipping between my ass-cheeks. A slick finger probed my hole. "I bet you've been neglecting this part of your body as well, haven't you?" the digit pushed in and I moaned. "I take it back," he groaned before pushed another inside. "Such a bad boy, refusing to stretch, practicing late, not eating right, and taking pleasure from yourself without your Master." he clicked his tongue in a disapproving manner and scissored the two fingers in my hole, stretching me.

"You-he was gone for so long, I needed-"

"What you need, is for me to fuck some discipline into you." he snapped, pulling his fingers out. I shivered at the sound of his belt being undone, his zipper being pulled down, and his button being popped. His warm, large cock pressed between my cheeks.

"Sir, please," I begged. He pulled away and the lube being opened caught my attention.

"I'm going to fuck you until you can't think of disobeying again, got it?" I was about to answer, but the feel of his member being thrust inside cut me off. He pushed me down over the barre and thrust into me at a hard pace. I moaned and struggled against the cuffs. His larger hand covered mine and stopped the struggle. I panted and pushed myself back against him, taking pleasure from something bigger than my fingers or dildo. 

All to soon I felt my orgasm building in the pit of my stomach. I couldn't hold it back and began to beg. "Sir, can I cum? Please, please, I'll be good. I'll be so good if you let me cum." 

"Yes," he grunted. I whimpered at the feel of his other hand wrapping around my member, stroking it in time with his thrusts. My body tensed and I was soon cumming on the mirror in front of me. His hands left both my member and my cuffed hands to grip firmly at my hips, pulling my body back against his with every powerful thrust. A few moments later he stopped with a groan and I could feel my inner walls being painted with his cum. He pulled out, tucking himself away before undoing the handcuffs. I slipped to the ground and he followed, pulling me into his arms.

"It's a good thing tomorrow's a Saturday because I'm not letting you leave the bedroom," he whispered. I smiled and nuzzled into his chest. "Come on, let's get up, Doll."   
"Thank you, Master," I mutter as he pulls me up and helps me back into my pants.

"Sit down, I'm going to clean this up and then we'll go home." I nod and move to the chair on the other side of the room. I watch Master as he cleans the mirror, admiring how he looks in his cosplay police uniform.

What a great way to welcome him home. 

*~~*


	5. Tease

~Master's POV~

A small tap at the door drew my attention. I opened it to find my Sub standing on the porch. His hair was styled to fall over his forehead and left eyebrow, the red a stark difference against the short brown strands. He gently tugged on his brown overcoat and looked up at me.

"Hi," I whispered, unsure how to go about a greeting with the new relationship blooming between the two of us.

"Hi," he repeated, a small blush forming on his cheeks. "Can I, um, come in?"   
"Yeah, yes!" I stepped back to allow him access into the house. I closed the door behind him and watched him fidget slightly.

"So, um, Play Room?"   
"Yes, Play Room," I confirmed. A sly smile crossed Doll's face before he schooled it into something more appropriate.

"I'll be down in five minutes, you know what to do," I mumbled as I moved out of his way. Doll nodded before calmly walking to the door of the Play Room, his hips swaying slightly. I sighed, damn he was hot.

Five minutes passed and I opened the door from the After-Care room into the Play Room. Doll sat in the middle of the room wearing a set of black lace lingerie.

"Stand," I demanded in a hoarse voice, hating how the sight was already beginning to affect me. He did as told, allowing me to see the full of it, which was a bralette with stitching down the middle, a thong attached to hip wires, and leather thigh boots. I walked up behind him and trailed a finger up his back.

"So beautiful, My Little Doll," I whispered, licking the shell of his ear. He shivered slightly.

"Master?" I hummed in response, "W-what are we doing today?" his voice fell into a moan as I slowly groped the lobes of his plump ass.

"We'll be trying fire and ice," I grumbled. "Go lay down on the sofa," I nodded in its general direction and Doll walked on shaky legs over to it. I turned to grab the already lit body candle (note: body candles are candles that can be poured on the human flesh without a threat of being burned.) and the bowl of ice. I sauntered over and gently straddled Doll's hips, peering down at him with lust-filled eyes. Lifting him up slightly I unclipped the bralette and threw it to the side. I slowly tipped the wax of the candle to pour a small amount around Doll's perky left nipple. He moaned.

"M-Master," he turned his head, "I h-have a r-request." he panted. I hummed again, popping a piece of ice in my mouth and sucking before bending over and circling my tongue around the thin layer of wax. Another moan filled the room. I moved up and poured wax around his other nipple, giving it the same treatment as the first. This continued for a few moments before a shaky voice called out.

"Yellow, yellow, stop!" I jolted up and set the wax and bowl down.

"What's wrong?" I asked, starting to peel the wax off his body. A tear spilled down his cheeks as he pushed himself into a sitting position and wrapping his arms around his legs.

"Doll?" I reached out and gently set an open palm on his knee. "Why did you call yellow?"   
"I-I didn't want to cum. N-not yet. I'm sorry." he sobbed.

"Doll, shh, it's okay." I moved my hand slightly so the nails were pressing into his flesh before moving them down his leg. "Lay down and we'll finish up, okay? But, do not cum." I demanded. Doll visibly flinched before doing as told. I pressed a cold kiss to his shoulder as my hands deftly set to work peeling the wax away. When I was finished, I trailed my hands near his crotch.

"You said you had a request?" I whispered.   
"Y-yes. Whipped cream." I sat up straight and looked down at him.

"Come again?"   
"W-whipped cream," he repeated. "B-but not in the Play Room, as a personal thing for just us." An evil grin pulled at my lips and I quickly got off of Doll and pulled him into my arms. "Master!" he squealed. I pressed a quick kiss to his shoulder before jogging up the stairs two at a time.

I tossed him down onto the bed and got into my mini-fridge, pulling out a can of whipped cream. I shook it as I walked back to the bed.

"Master," Doll whined.

"Lay down," I ordered as I fit myself between his glorious thighs. "Open," I gestured to his mouth. With a confused look, he did as told and I sprayed the smallest bit inside.

"More?" Doll asked, eyes going wide and pleading. I tsked and shook the bottle again, spraying a small dollop on his chest. I bent over and licked it off.

"Delicious," I muttered. I continued this in a straight line only stopping when I reached the top off his thong.

"Master!" Doll whined, hips jerking up. I tsked again and gently slapped his thigh.

"Lift your hips." I tapped his left to farther drive my point. His hips slowly lifted from the bed, allowing me to pull the thong off and dispose of it over the bed. I spread his thighs apart and sprayed a bit of the whipped cream on each of them. I slowly swiped my tongue over it and gave an exaggerated moan. When I reached the end of the second strip I bit down lightly. Doll bucked slightly. I gently pushed his hips down and bit again, making sure to suck a small mark into the porcelain flesh of his upper thigh. I looked down and admired my handy work before spraying more whipped cream on his thighs and stomach.

After about twenty minutes Doll seemed to be fed up with my teasing.

"Master," he moaned. I hummed and shook the whipped cream bottle, spraying the last of it over his flushed cock. Without further interruption I took the whole of his cock in my mouth and held it there, sucking lightly and swirling my tongue around the tip. Doll screamed and his hands shot into my hair. I sucked harder and slowly bowed my head to begin deep throating him.

"Master, Master, Master." he chanted on a long exhale. I came off with a pop and looked into his lust-filled eyes.

"Do you want me to fuck you into the mattress? Do you want me to make you cum so hard it sends you into deep subspace?" I asked in a sultry voice.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes-" I shushed him lightly and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. I reached for the bedside table and pulled out the lube bottle and a condom, setting both aside as I recaptured Doll's lips in a searing kiss. He moaned when I swiped my tongue over his lips and into his mouth, searching every crevasse. I pulled back for a breath of hair and smiled when Doll whined.

"Master," he drew out the word breathily and squirmed. I leaned back and grabbed the lube bottle, slickening up a single finger. I circled it around his puckered hole and slowly pushed it in. A breathy moan filled the room as I began to fuck in and out of him with the single digit.

"More," he pleaded. I poured more lube over my fingers and compiled, adding a second to the first. I scissored him open and soon added a third. "M-Master, I think I'm ready."   
"Are you sure?"   
"Yes," I nodded and pulled out all three fingers, electing a small whimper from Doll. I shushed him and quickly tore open the condom packet and rolled it on. I slicked my member up and pressed it against his fluttering hole. "Please." Doll moaned, causing me to slowly begin to push in. Doll was panting by the time I bottomed out.

"Okay?"   
"Yes, please, move." I slowly pulled out and groaned at the sensation before plunging back in. This was repeated over and over, my pace slowly speeding up until the sounds of skin smacking on skin filled my ears.

"Master, may I cum. Please, please-"   
"Yes," I groaned and Doll clamped around my dick and thick white ropes landed on his chest. My pace went ragged at the new feeling and I soon found myself following Doll into the realms of release. I pulled out and tied the condom off when we both came down from our mutual orgasm. I cuddled Doll to my chest and pressed a light kiss to his hair.

"Thank you, Master."

~*~


	6. Paper Airplane

*Doll's POV*

I cuddled closer to Master, basking in his warmth before peering up at him.

"Master?" I asked on a sleepy yawn.

"Hmm?" he looked down as he gently carded his hand through my hair. I keened up at the touch.

"C-can we make a paper airplane today?" I whispered, my eyes falling shut slightly.

"Why?" his voice held amusement.

"Please?"

"I'm not gonna get an answer, am I?" I shook my head, "Okay." he said on a sigh. I cheered and sat up.

After about an hour and a half, I took Master's hand and pulled him out of the house and towards the park. My scarf flapped gently in the wind and the brisk air of autumn assaulted my bare cheeks.

"You sure about this, it's really windy." I nodded and continued the short walk to the park. I looked around at the tree's that now surrounded us and the long grass the swayed beneath our feet.

"M-Master, can I, um, can I sit on your shoulders?" a small smile crept onto his lips and he led me to one of the many benches scattered around the park. I jumped up on top of the table and slid onto his shoulders, already beaming at the added height. A warm arm slid across my thighs to keep me securely in place as Master stood and walked towards the center of the park.

"Will you run with the wind?" I asked, hoping he understood what I meant. A confused sound left his lips before he nodded and began to jog in the direction the wind was blowing. With a small giggle at the feel of the wind on my neck and the sight of my braid flying past my face, I threw the hand holding the paper airplane in the air. The wings flapped as the wind knocked against it, trying to get free of my grasp. After a few moments, I let go and watched as it took flight, swishing one way or the other and curving in the sky. Master craned his head up slightly to watch as well, his body coming to a stop. Away the plane went, gone with the wind to find new adventures.

*~~*


	7. Alpha/Omega

~Master's POV~

I smirked down at the kneeling figure in the center of the room before sauntering over to him. He shivered when I leaned down and blew into his ear.

"Good evening, My Pet Doll," he sighed and slouched forward. "You already know what it is we're doing, don't you?" he nodded and I moved my head slightly to bite down on his neck. "What?" I growled.

"Yes, I know what we're doing today." he snaps. I grab his collar as well as the underside of his arm and pull him to his feet.

"Don't snap at me, pup!" I walk around to face him head-on and lock a finger through the first loop of his collar. "Am I going to have to put you in your place again?" I bark, gripping his face and pulling it up when he lowers it.

"I don't know, are you?" his voice is dripping sarcasm.

"You're out of your depth," I growl.

"Oh, wow," he rolls his eyes.

"That's it," I release his collar and push him by the chest towards the plush table in the center. The backs of his knees connect with the edge and he is forced to sit. "I'm going to teach you a lesson."   
"Whatever," he grumbled, reaching up to fiddle with his collar loop.

I grabbed his hands and pinned them to his sides as I pushed him onto his back, fitting myself in between his thighs. I moved so that his hands were now above his head and I was only using one hand to pin him. Doll's flushed cock bounced from the continuous movement. I reached around him and grabbed the cock ring I had gotten for this exact scenario. Doll gasped when he saw it and began to thrash beneath me.

"You've been a bad pup, Doll. I've got to punish you somehow." I slip the ring over his cock and Doll lets out a panicky breath. "Relax, it won't hurt you, just keep you from cumming," he whined at this and continued to thrash around. "Enough," I ordered and his body sunk into the table with defeat. "You brought this upon yourself, there's no one to blame but you." I glared. "So here's what's going to happen, I'm going to take my pleasure from your body as many times as I want, fill you to the brim with my pups, and you will not cum."

"Master," he whined on a long exhale and pushed his hips up into mine.

"Eager, are we pup?" he nodded fiercely and moaned, rocking his hips searching for friction. I smack his hips and he moans again. I shake my head before shimmying out of my boxers and reaching for the lube. I click the bottle open and rub some of its contents over my member before putting it at Doll's entrance.   
"Master-Alpha, please!" he calls, trying to push his body onto my member. I tsk before pushing in harshly. Doll screams and his toes curl before his head raises and he looks at his own member confusion. "W-what, Master-Alpha, you were serious?"  
"Yes, pup, I was serious about that ring making it so you cannot cum." I pulled out and thrust back in, grinding my teeth to keep from groaning at the pleasure. I rolled my hips before pulling out and plunging back in, setting a heavy pace for the two of us. "Do you see what happens when you act like a brat little pup?" I cock my head, but Doll only answers in moans and gasps. "Huh, Doll?"   
"Yes, Master-Alpha!" he screams when I hit his prostate.

The room went silent of talking as skin slapping on skin and wonton moans from Doll became the primary sources of sound. I groaned as I found my release, emptying my load deep within Doll before pulling out. He was panting and tears were running down his cheeks. I wonder if perhaps his hard on his becoming uncomfortable as it had been about an hour since we had begun. I skimmed my fingers down his length and pulled the ring off, throwing it on the table by Doll's head before going down on him, taking his whole member down my throat. It only took a few moments before he was cumming in my mouth. I pulled off and looked up to Doll to find him asleep. Perhaps I went a little far. I crawled on top of the table and pulled Doll's limp body into my arms, mumbling praises for when he woke up. God did I love this boy.

~**~


	8. Playing Dom

~Master's POV~

The front door slammed, drawing my attention to it. Doll stood with his arms crossed, his bag slung over his wrist. He tossed it to the floor and stomped over to me. He straddled my hips and took my wrists in his hands.

"What are you doing?" I grumbled.

"I am enforcing dominance!" I chuckled.

"Why?"

"Because I am the Dom!" he shouts playfully, thrusting his fists into the air.

"No, My Little Doll, you are the Sub."   
"No," he shook his head, drawing out the 'o'. "I is the Dom." his voice sounded as if he was speaking to a child. I shake my head sightly.

"Alright, Dom, what would you like me to do?" I ask, attempting to play along, at least for a little while. Doll slowly crawls off my lap, his face full of shock.

"S-strip and l-lay down," he commands in a shaky voice, his face turning slightly pink. I nod and do as told, slowly pulling my clothes from my body, leaving my underwear on and laying down on the couch.

"Like this, Dom?" my eyes fall shut slightly in a lustful expression. A gulp can be heard before a soft pressure lands on my thighs, a tentative hand traces my abs before a small kiss is placed upon my lips. My hands instantly zip down to grab his thighs.

"Master," he moans before catching himself. "No touching!" he slaps my hands away before biting his lip.

"I'm sorry, Dom," I mutter, a devilish smirk on my lips. "But you liked it, so I'm not that sorry."

He glared down at me before capturing my lips in a powerful kiss. I moaned into it and smiled softly when he pulled away.

"Undress me," Doll commanded in a soft voice. I did as told, slowly unbuttoning the buttons of his light blue shirt. I pushed it off his shoulders, though I couldn't help trialing my lips over his collarbone and down to his nipples, which perked up at my touch. Doll moaned, but pushed me away,

"I said no touching," he pouted.

"Forgive me." I slipped my hands to his hips and pulled on the elastic waistband of his leggings. He stood to allow me to push them all the way down. Doll looked down at me from above, his pupils dilated to the point of taking up almost all of his eyes. He pushed his own underwear down, exposing his half hard member and climbed back into my lap. He leaned down and sucked a small mark into my neck. "Master," he whispered before moving down to leave another, and another, and another.

"What're you gonna do to me, Dom?" I asked in what I hoped to be a somewhat fearful but still sexy voice.

"You're going to give me pleasure."  
"Easy," I growled.

"But," he added, "You're not allowed to cum," I whined. "Or touch."  
I scoffed, "Good luck with that." he hummed.

"Thanks, but I don't need the luck, I just need your dick." I gaped up at him. "Do you like that? Do you like the idea of me using your body for my own pleasure?" he asked, mimicking my words from our last play session. I didn't answer. "Now, where's the lube? I know you hide some in every room of the house." a small blush rose to my cheeks and I nodded towards the tv stand. Doll stood and sauntered over to it, squatting down to open the small cupboard. He returned with the small bottle of lube and popped open the cap. I shivered when he squeezed a large amount into his hand and rubbed it over my aching member.

"Aren't you going to prep yourself, Doll?" he bit his lip and shook his head. He climbed over me and pressed the tip of my member to his hole before slowly lowering himself. His face contorts into one of pain and pleasure mixed together. He moaned when he bottoms out and pressed his shaking hands to my chest.

"Are you okay?" I whispered, nuzzling his face now that it was only inches from my own. He heaved a few breaths before nodding and lifting himself up a little, only to drop back down. I groaned at the feel and struggled to keep my hands from shooting to his hips. This continued for a few minutes, Doll clearly fighting to keep himself from giving me control. 

Another fifteen or so minutes pass before his lips are falling open to breathe my name."Master," my eyes scanned his face, "I can't," he breathed. Once my brain registered the words I had pulled him off of me and switched our positions. I slowly eased back in and Doll moaned at the feel.

"Doll," I groaned as I rolled my hips before starting a quick shallow pace for us to hold.

"Master," he moaned back, his head falling back against the sofa with a soft thwop. His voice shattered into groans, whimpers, pants, and moans. A tingling began in my stomach, informing me my orgasm was coming. I settled my weight against one of my arms and reached the other down to wrap around Doll's twitching member. I stroked it a few times before moving to swipe a bit of the precome from the tip, spending extra time paying attention to that part of his cock. His hands flew into my hair and tugged it. I took this as a cue to lower my head and suck on his neck, leaving fresh marks over the slowly fading old ones. I moved my hand over his member again and slowly sped up its movements to better match the pace of my hips. Doll screamed and his fluttering hole clenched around my member and his cock sputtered thick ropes over my hand and our chests. I groaned and stroked him through it, trying to fight off my own oncoming orgasm. I bit down on the flesh before me and released my load deep inside Doll, my body going lax when I was done. We both sat for a few minutes just trying to catch our breaths. When my breath had somewhat evened out I moved so I wasn't crushing Doll and pulled out. I ran a finger through his release and held it to his lips; to which they fell open and his bright pink tongue flicked out to taste. He moaned and sucked the digit past his lips, swirling his tongue and reminding me what his mouth was best at. My cock jerked and threatened to fill back out at the activities.

"We should clean up, love." Doll shook his head and released my finger, nuzzling himself against my chest.

Guess that means I'm the Dom again.

~*~


	9. Mistake

*Doll's POV*  
"Six!" I screamed when the flogger connected with my bare, heated, bum. "Seven," I called when it came down again. "Master," I sobbed when he stopped.

"What were those for?" he asked in a gruff voice.  
"Disrespecting you in front of other Dom's!" I cried.

"What are the last seven for?" he asked, running the tip of the flogger over my spine. I shivered.

"For, um, for going against your rules after you explicitly told me not too."

"Good," he whispered before swinging the flogger and allowing it to connect to my butt.

"One," I whispered. Another hit. "Two." followed by two more swift blows. "Three, Four," I cried, the last one not feeling right. A gentle hand rubbed over the spot.

"Color?"   
"G-g-green." I whimpered before another blow landed upon me. "Five," this one to follow forced me to call out a stuttered yellow. The flogger was dropped to the floor before a warm hand was caressing the spot that had just been hit.

"Doll?" he questioned.

"Yellow, yellow, yellow, yellow, boba." I sobbed, my body beginning to shake uncontrollably. Master cursed under his breath before rushing towards the supply cabinet. He returned with a bottle of Slave and poured a large dollop into his hand. He slowly began to massage it into my sore bum and I whimpered at the contact.

"I'm sorry, Baby, I'm sorry." he cooed as he put more of the ache and pain medicine on.

"M-Master," I stuttered and reached out for him. He quickly stopped what he was doing to squat in front of me. He took my hand in his own and brought it to his lips.

"I think we should close up this scene." I nodded and slowly pushed my body into a standing position. Master stood and wrapped an arm around my waist, helping me to the After-Care Room. He started the bath and dumped a bit of the strawberry bubbles into the water. Once it was mostly full he helped me to get in and lay on my stomach. I pouted as I looked at him over the rim.

"Master," I whined to get his attention back on me. He looked up at me.

"I'm sorry Doll, I didn't mean to hit you that hard." I reached out and took his hand in my own, playing with his fingers.

"I know Master. You would never try to hurt me on purpose. I really pissed you off today, didn't I?" I asked, refusing to look into his eyes.

"You did, may I ask why you were acting out?" I flinched.

"I may have been completing a dare."

"What?" he growled lowly, forcing me to sink further into the water.

"A, um, another Sub and I were playing Truth or Dare and they dared me to push you to your limits."  
"When were you and this other Sub playing?"  
"Last night, after you fell asleep."   
"Doll, you mean to tell me you got up after your bedtime, got on your phone after hours, I might add- played a game I banned, and took a dare that would ultimately make me angry at you and force me to give you punishment?"

"Y-yes?" my voice came out unsure.

"Bailey," I flinched at the sound of my given name. "I am very disappointed in you."

"Master I-"   
"No, Bailey, I am very upset with you. You have broken a little of my trust. Once we finish your after-care I'm going to go out for a little while." I gripped his hand tight.

"Master, please don't." I looked up at him with tear-filled eyes.

"Stop, Doll." he stood and released my hand. He took a deep breath. "Let me help you out." I pushed to my knees, then my feet and allowed a fluffy blanket to be wrapped around me. He pulled me into a bridal style carry and trudged up the stairs, out of the playroom, and up the second set of stairs to our shared room. He gently set me on the bed on my stomach. He gently pulled the towel off me and rubbed a cold liquid into my burning butt. I buried my head in the pillow and sobbed when he was finished and left the room.

I really messed up this time. Master's rules are in place for a reason and I broke them. I betrayed his trust. I really am a horrible Sub.

The moon glared through the window as I layed in the bed, not moving from the place Master had left me. The door slowly creaked open hours later. I shifted slightly to look at the clock.

3:56, the clock blinked. Master had been gone for nearly four hours. The bed dipped under new pressure.

"Doll, are you still awake?" I sat up to look at him.

"I'll sleep on the couch." I declared, moving to get off the bed.

"Stop," he ordered and my body instantly froze. "Stay?" it sounded like a question. I nodded and turned to look at him, wincing at the new pressure on my sore bum. Master moved his hands up to cup my face.

"Master," I whispered on a sob, leaning into his touch. "I'm s-so s-sorry. I-I don't k-know what compelled m-me to do that to you. I didn't mean to h-hurt you o-or betray your trust. P-please, forgive me. P-please, let me make it u-up to you. And p-please let me earn your trust back." I took a shaky breath. "P-please, don't leave me," I whispered, bowing my head low and allowing the new tears to run ramped down my face.

"Doll, look at me." I looked up into his green eyes. They were glassy as if he had been crying too. "I'm upset you broke my rules, but that doesn't mean I'm going to leave. If I'm being honest, I was hurt, Doll. I was hurt that you didn't feel the need to follow the rules I gave you. Hurt that you evaded my authority. For a while, I thought that was your way of telling me you wanted to break things off." I gasped and frantically shook my head. "Shh, I know baby, I know. Just listen, okay?" I nodded. "After talking with Alys I realized that most likely wasn't the case and that I should talk it out with you." I shivered at the mention of Alys. "Speaking of Alys, I think I understand why you broke a few of my rules. I wish you would've just told me you wanted to talk to your best friend after hours and play a forbidden game. I would've been laxer if you had just talked to me."  
"I know Master, Angel called me and I didn't want to wake you. I thought I could just answer, tell him to call me in the morning and sneak back into bed, but he ended up convincing me I should play with him. It was stupid and I know it was."  
"Doll, Angel always makes you do stupid stuff. Maybe this experience will help you to break that cycle."

"I hope so, Master." Master gently stroked my cheek before moving his hands down to my hips and around my waist. He pulled me towards himself and nuzzled against my neck.

"I love you, My Little Doll."  
"I love you too, Master. I promise I this won't happen again." he hummed before pressing a light kiss to my neck.

"I'm still going to have to punish you for breaking other rules."  
"I know, Master. Thank you, Master."

"Of course, now, come on, it's way past your bedtime." I smiled and allowed myself to be pulled into the bed and tucking against Master's chest.

*~~*

A/N: Ha, I'm so sorry for the late update, a huge storm blew in yesterday and knocked out the power.   
I hope you guys have been enjoying the mini-stories so far.  
I was thinking of possibly throwing in some chapters that would kind of give more insight on who Master and Doll are and what they've been through in their relationship. If you'd like that or would rather I leave it as strictly 'sex scenes' leave a comment below with your opinion!   
Anyways, have a nice day, and I'll be back next Wednesday with another update, bye~


	10. Public Affairs

Maser's POV:

"Doll," I growled, I really wasn't in the mood for his pestering today.

"Please Master," a soft finger pressed into my cheek and my eyes flicked open to glare at the offending digit.

"I said no, Doll, now that's final." I stood and walked towards the stairs. An angry huff sounded from behind me followed by unintelligible mumbles.

"Care to repeat that?" I asked without turning my head.

"No," he snapped. I sighed and turned on a heel to face my Sub. He was glaring slightly and his cheeks had grown in size as he had puffed them out.

"Fine, you want to earn my trust so bad, go upstairs and put on the outfit I have in the guest bedroom. I was going to wait until Wednesday, but I guess you have no patience for that." Doll smirked at the win and stood up, walking past me to the stairs. Once the door to the guest room closed I jogged up the stairs and went into the main bedroom, pulling out my favorite black suit. It took about fifteen minutes for Doll to knock on the door. I ran a hand through my hair once more to make sure the gel was perfect and walked over to open the door. Doll had his head down, a small blush tinting his ears.

"M-Master," he tugged on his collar and peered up at me through his bangs.

"You look beautiful, Doll." I praised, allowing my eyes to roam his body. He had pulled his hair into a high ponytail to better show off the black dress he wore and he was now a few inches taller due to the black heels he wore.

"Master, can I get past you to grab a pair of underwear?" his face flushed brighter at the question.

"No, you won't need any." his head snapped up and his stormy eyes narrowed slightly.

"Okay Master, I trust you." he breathed after a moment.

"Perfect, I assume you're ready then?" he nodded, "Great, then let us go." I took his hand in my own and led him down the stairs and out of the house. I opened the door to my car and gestured him to get in. He smiled before swinging his body in. I closed the door behind him and rushed to my side, sending a quick text to Leon, the owner of the restaurant we were going to, before getting in.

Thirty minutes later we were pulling into the parking lot of XXKings, my favorite five-star restaurant. Doll gaped up at the castle-like exterior.

"Come on, Doll, our table is waiting." I opened my door and walked around to get Doll's, knowing he wouldn't touch the handle unless I explicitly told him to. I opened the door and Doll stepped out, instantly intertwined our fingers and allowing me to lead him into the building.

"Hello and welcome to XXKings, may I get your reservation name?" the receptionist asked when we approached.

"Ren Christernal," I voiced confidently. The receptionist hit a few buttons on his iPad and nodded.

"Follow me, sir." I followed after him towards the secluded booth. The receptionist gestured towards it before we took our seats. I pulled Doll to my side, instantly wrapping an arm over his shoulders.

"Your server will be with you shortly."  
"Thank you," the receptionist nodded and walked away.

"Master?" Doll asked hesitantly.

"Come sit between my legs," I ordered. Doll scanned the area, looking at the other diners before slowly doing as told. I ran a hand up his arm and felt the tension in his shoulders. I began to massage them, causing Doll to slowly lose a bit of the tension. I smirked and kissed his neck.

"You're tense, love. Allow me to fix that," Doll turned his head to look back at me, a slightly scared look glued to his features. I smiled reassuringly and moved my hand to his thigh.

"Hello, I'm Tasha, I'll be your server. Can I get you started with something to drink?" I pushed my hand under Doll's dress before answering.

"I'll have a vanilla Pepsi, please," I looked expectantly to Doll after she nodded and looked up at him. I gripped his hardening member in my hand and nodded for him to answer.

"S-sprite?" again, Tasha nodded.

"Okay, that'll be right out." she smiled before walking away.

"Doll," I purred.

"M-Master," he mewled.

"You love this attention, don't you?" he shook his head, but his stiffening cock said otherwise. "Hmm, better stay quiet then," I mumbled, pressing another kiss to his neck. He whined and I could feel his tight grip on my pants.

The server reappeared a moment later and set the drinks down, "There you are, now, are you ready to order?"

"Hmm, I don't know, Doll?" Doll blinked up at me,

"C-can we start with an appetizer?" he whispered.

"Sure, which one?"  
"T-the nacho plate?" I nodded and turned to Tasha, who nodded as well.

"Alright, I'll be out with that." she smiled before walking away.

"Beautiful, maybe you should look into what you would like to eat." I stroked at him when he grabbed his menu, making him gasp and drop it back to the table. He tried again, holding it up in shaking hands.

"W-what would you recommend?" I was surprised he had asked. I hummed as I thought.

"The Salisbury steak is very good," he nodded.

"I think I'll have that then," he smiled back at me. I smiled back and twisted my hand on his cock before removing my hand altogether. I quickly moved to undo the button and zipper of my pants and pull my own hard and throbbing member out. I stroked it a few times before reaching into my coat pocket to pull out the small bottle I had stashed there. I unclipped the cap and lathered a few fingers.

"Doll, please sit in my lap in such a way I can easily reach your hole." Doll's head snapped back to me, uncertainty clear in his grey eyes. After a moment and a quick breath on his part, he lifted himself and did as told.

"Color?" I purred as I circled my middle finger around his rim.

"Green," he declared confidently. I smirked to myself before plunging the single-digit inside his bottleneck entrance. He took a stuttering breath and shifted his weight slightly. I pumped the digit a few times before pressing two more inside. I scissored them as I moved them in and out. Doll turned his face into my neck and moaned.

"Here you are, now are you ready to order?" I smiled.

"I am, are you, Doll?" he groaned but pushed his flushed face out of my neck and swiveled it to look at the waitress.

"Can I get the Salisbury steak?" he asked without meeting Tasha's eyes.  
"Sure, how would you liked it cooked?" she asked, twisting her pencil in her fingers.

"Medium rare,"  
"Perfect, what would you like as a side?"  
"Fries, please." Tasha nodded and jotted that down.

"And for you sir?"

"Can I get a platter of BBQ ribs side of fries?"  
"Of course,"  
"Thank you, Tasha," she hummed, picked up our menus, and walked towards the kitchen. "I'm proud of you," I muttered to Doll as I pulled my fingers from his hole. He whimpered and threw his head back. "Doll, can you do something for me?" I asked after a moment of allowing him to breathe. He nodded. "Good, I want you to lift yourself up for a second." His eyes narrowed slightly, but he did as told all the same. "Good boy," I mumbled as I arranged his body over my cock. Doll's breath staggered for a moment as he realized what I was doing. "Sit," I calmly ordered. He slowly let his body fall onto my member, a breathy gasp leaving his lips when we bottomed out.

"Please eat, Doll," I purred and gestured to the plate of nachos before us. He took in a deep breath and shook his head, his eyes crammed tightly shut. "Do you want me to feed you then?" he nodded and I reached for a nacho, gently bringing it to his lips. He opened his mouth obediently and I tenderly placed it inside. I alternated between feeding him and myself until the plate was empty. Tasha came by about fifteen minutes after we finished the nachos and set our plates down.   
"Enjoy," she smiled before leaving again.

"Doll, I'm afraid you'll have to feed yourself this time around." his eyes popped open, fear clear in their depths. "Don't worry love, I won't do anything that will draw attention to it," I promised. He sighed and reached for the fork and knife that were placed closest to him he slowly began to cut the steak into bits before proceeding to eat. I smiled at him before getting to work on my own meal, moaning as the taste hit my tongue. Doll snapped his eyes to me and I smirked and rolled my hips.

"Y-you said you wouldn't do anything!" he whined in a small voice.

"Hmm, did I?"

"Master!" he blushed and looked around the room, trying to find the eyes he thought were watching him.

"Eat," I ordered, snapping my hips to drive his focus back to me. He groaned before doing as told. I praised him before going back to my meal. Fifteen minutes later, Doll pushed his plate away from himself. It was still half full. I cocked a questioning eyebrow at him.

"I-I'm full," he blushed. I nodded in understanding.

"I'll call a waiter for boxes and we can finish at home." Doll's blush grew from a faint pink to a dark crimson. I stifled a laugh and held up a hand, trying to get the attention of our waitress who was standing only a few feet away. She smiled and made her way towards us.

"Can I help you?" she questioned.

"Can we get a few to-go boxes?" I asked.

"Of course," she nodded before walking off.

"Doll, I'm gonna help you off now, okay?" he nodded and bit his lip bracing himself on my thighs, pushing himself off my still hard cock. I tucked myself in just as Tasha returned to us.

"Here's the boxes and your receipt, is there anything else you need?" she cocked her head, her eyes flicking to my crotch.

"No, that'll be all, thank you."

"Have a nice night then."  
"You too," we nodded at each other before she walked to another table. "Doll, put the food away please." he nodded and did as told as I pulled out my wallet, fishing out a hundred dollar bill and placing it in the checkbook. "Ready?" I asked, turning to Doll, who had just closed the lid of the second box. He nodded and pushed himself out of the booth. His legs were shaking badly and I quickly wrapped an arm around his waist to steady him. He ducked his head as I led him from the restaurant.   
"You did very well tonight Doll, I'm proud of you," I commented when we got into the car.

"Thank you, Master." Doll hummed. I smiled to myself, excited to get home and finish him after all the edging.


	11. Whips

Doll's POV:

Doll's POV: I wiggled around on my pillow for a moment before the familiar sound of Master's feet tapping on the floor caught my attention. 

"Good evening, Doll," he greats.

"Good evening Master," I respond slowly.   
"Today we will be working with whips, color?"  
"Green," I breathe, trying not to think of the last time a whip was used on my body.

"Good, please go and lay on the table however you see fit." I slowly stand and make my way to the table in the center of the room. I release a shaky breath before climbing on top of it, suppressing a shiver as the cold metal makes contact with my flesh. I lay flat on my stomach and wait for my Master to approach.

"Kitten, I will be using the flogger today, color?"  
"Green," I reply, tensing slightly as I wait for the first hit, which lands on my left thigh. I moan out and a few more landed on my thighs, slowly making their way up to my ass. I whimpered as the flogger licked at my left cheek, pleasure coursing through me at the feel. Who would've thought whipping could feel good. I lifted myself up on my knees, presenting my ass to my Master, wiggling it slightly to grab his attention.

"So needy, Doll," he rumbles as the whip flicks across my ass again. I groan and drop my head onto my crossed arms. "Master, more, please," I beg, earning five brisk hits in a row. I can feel my ass as it sets on fire, but I'm happy to feel it. Master always knew what I needed.


End file.
